


You Loved Me Once...

by Rayoislife



Series: Tell Me You Love Me [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayoislife/pseuds/Rayoislife
Summary: All he needs to hear is those words one last time. He knows he's being wistful, though.





	You Loved Me Once...

Devon sighed as he took a seat at his desk. It wasn't often that he used the back office of his high end apartment. He'd only used it when he'd interviewed Core and a few other partners who didn't work out the same. No one could be as good as his Corey. He gave a small smile and ran his fingers over the dark wood of the desk before him, tracing the whirling patterns with memories swirling around in his head. He tilted his head to the side just so as he felt the breeze come in from the window behind him. It was odd because he could have sworn that window was closed just a minute ago. He didn't bother turning his head all the way, already knowing that he'd see only the shadows behind him. It was the reason he left the light off tonight in his office. It was the reason he was in his office at all. 

A bitterly cold metal caressed the side of his neck and Devon only bared it more, tilting into the knife's blade like it was the touch of a lover. "Hello, Core," he greeted the silent presence in the room, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He hadn't thought it would actually come to this. But it was the agreement they'd made in the beginning. The contract on which their new relationship was built. The only acknowledgement he received was the blade tickling into his skin a little more, pressing just barely. Devon could almost feel the strain that Core was holding on himself, keeping himself from actually making the kill just yet. Unwilling to talk, but perhaps willing to listen. It was worth a shot. 

"Core, I'm sorr-" The apology was cut off by the blade being pressed in more, harder, almost enough to bring blood rising up. Maybe the other man wasn't ready to listen yet. Devon bit his tongue and swallowed his words with effort. 

"No." It was soft, like a whisper in the wind and Devon understood. Core didn't want his apologies and he wasn't giving Devon the opportunity to apologize, he was making him wait. "You lied, _Henry_." Devon's birth name was spat out with venom and another bite from the metal. He didn't give in to the urge to shudder. "About everything." 

"Not everything." Devon responded against his better judgement. He felt the sting of the blade's cut, but it wasn't deep enough to kill or silence, a warning. "I have always loved you." 

" _Silence_." The unseen man commanded, pressing the blade into the warm flowing blood. 

"And you loved me, too, once," Devon continued, ignoring the commanding tone and the bite of metal. He looked dead ahead into the darkness, speaking into it. "You can do it again, if you allow yourself to, Corey." His voice remained steady and gentle, trying to soothe his irate lover despite knowing it would do no good. 

The blade slipped slightly as memories came unbidden to the pale man's mind, his blue eyes watching them flash by. He was anchored back to reality by a hand on his wrist. Core sneered despite his shaking hands. Devon was a weakness. Something he didn't need, but wasn't sure he'd be able to live without. It was why he was hesitating. "I can never forgive you," he argued, his voice coming out a little choked. He wished he could forgive and forget. But what Devon had done was unforgivable. Lying all this time, leading him on, and breaking his trust a second time...and with it, his heart. He couldn't allow the other man a chance. 

Devon gave a gentle nod and pressed his hand firmly over Core's that held the knife, pressing it properly back to his throat with more force. He swallowed and turned just slightly so that he could see Core out of the corner of his eye. "At least tell me that you loved me once," he requested, breathing calmly in and out to make sure Core had the strength to do this. 

Core let out a strangled sound as he shook his head. He couldn't reveal that, even if it was the truth. It was just another vulnerability that Devon could hang onto. But it seemed to be enough to the other man as he guided the younger's hand with his own, helping rid the world of himself. Helping Core to move on in a way he knew that Core didn't have the strength to do on his own. 

Core stood, shaking for a moment, while the dark haired body slumped forward onto the desk. A crystal like tear trailed down his face as he turned his back, climbing back through the window, and heading home into the night. At least he could rest peacefully knowing that Henry Devon Reader could no longer cause him pain.


End file.
